World Walker Salem
(A/N: Hi guys, originally this World Walker Halloween story was going to be a giant tribute to creepypasta, but I begun to have second thoughts, so I got an idea from a book I'm reading at school. Hope you enjoy. ZombieKiller123) Todd, Johanna, and Philip were bound with heavy magically resistant chains, sinking under a lake, surrounded by water demons, looking up upon Nilrem, dressed in a black cloak with a white collar, who smiled down upon them. 'So,' thought Todd, 'How the hell did I get us into this one?' 5 Hours Ago Todd sat under the tree, with golden, scarlet, and brown leaves gently fall as he read out of his books. He relished the times when he could just relax. Just then a blur of gold and red struck him in the face, and a few entered his mouth. Before him was Johanna, wearing a blue jacket, skinny jeans, and well insulated shoes. Todd spat out the leaves, and smirked, "Of course you do realize, this means war!" The boy laughed, jumping up, and sending a gust of wind towards Johanna, blowing the leaves her way. She summoned her chains to lash at them, laughing the entire time. When all the leaves subsided, Johanna question, "So, what were you reading?" He picked up his book and revealed it was a Neil Gaiman collection. "Getting ready for Halloween already? It's only the tenth." she asked. "What? Neil Gaiman is awesome." Todd's phone rang in his back left pocket, the ringtone being Beethoven. "Really Todd?" asked Johanna. Todd looked at his phone and said, "I kinda like it..." After a few seconds of awkward silence, he answered it, Philip being on the other line. "Todd, where did you say you found the vortex that gave you your powers?" asked the gray-goo. "Uh, I slid into a hole in the ground after slipping on pine needles...? Why?" "I found another hole. Granted no vortex but I found...well you'd have to see it to believe it. You got that GPS app yet?" "No, but Johanna does." "Good," replied Philip, "I can send my position to her GPS, I'll see you two soon." Philip hung up. "What did Philip want?" Johanna asked. "To find him, he has something to show us." he answered. Johanna turned on her phone and like Philip said, the directions were sent. Todd teleported them into the forest, however, despite the directions, he was unable to teleport directly to the directions. As the two walked around the woods, Todd commented, "You know, I haven't gone for one of my walks in a long while." "Really? You've been finding more free time recently, how come?" asked Johanna. Todd merely shrugged. But, as fate would have it, Todd's foot slipped upon fallen pine needles, slippery as ice, causing him to fall and tumble, only to be stopped by a tree stump. "Ow..." he muttered, putting his hand on the stump, pushing himself up. "Hello Todd," said the face of Philip that materialized out of nowhere, making Todd yelp in surprise, falling backwards again. Johanna couldn't help but giggle, carefully walking down the hill. Todd quickly scolded Philip for the fright and then asked, "So what did you find?" Philip's neck slithered into a hole near the stump, which more of Philip's body was consuming to make room for the humans to fit. The two slid down the hole where two silvery pads awaited for them to land. Todd and Johanna held each other's hands and fell, landing on the pad. Said pad slowly, but immediately dissolved and returned to Philip, who was jotting notes in a note book in his hand. "Hello again." said Philip, who was standing before an enormous structure, with the dimensions of 10:15:10. It was hollow though, with a gaping opening in the center, and beside it a stone structure, a pedestal, with line carved into it. As Todd and Johanna looked at the larger structure, they noticed it was engraved with bizzare runes. "I assume this is what you wanted to show us Philip?" asked Johanna. Philip nodded. "So what is it?" asked Johanna. Todd examined it quickly and threw in his two cents, "Looks kind of like a portal. But to where?" Philip pointed to the pedestal, "There seems to be a hand shaped indentation in here, so I assume it's based on your energy signature." "Why "my signature"?" asked Todd. "Well it could be anyone of your powers' signature, I'm just say it's..." "Powered by magic." Johanna said, playfully cutting Philip off. Todd smirked, still wondering how Philip could be so damn skeptical about magic and such, when he's friends with someone who uses it. 'But then again,' he thought, 'It just wouldn't be Philip if he wasn't so skeptical.' "So, I just put my hand on this thing and it should do something?" questioned Todd. "Basically." Philip said, "Let's just hope you're right about the portal thing, and it's not some uber-deadly super-weapon. We all know what happened that last time one of those were released." The trio laughed at the, somewhat obvious in-joke. Todd slipped his hand into the pedestal, the imprint being much larger than his hand. "Well here goes something!" Todd said, all humor gone from his voice. He started pouring energy into the pedestal, causing the line to light up, and rune on the structure started to glow as well. From the center of the opening, an orb formed, before exploding, filling up the opening. The mauve light overtook the cave they were in. As they were about to step in, Philip said, "Wait, in case this leads to a hospitable dimension or planet or...where ever else, I think we should wear space suits like structures," which Philip formed on himself, and formed them from his body for the humans. Just as they inched towards the portal Todd injected, "Wait!" The other two looked towards their friend, "Yes Todd?" Todd instinctively went to rub his chin, only to be blocked by the helmet, but continued his thought regardless, "Am I the only one who finds this strange?" "No, I'' think it's strange, hence my summoning you two here." answered Philip. "Not that Philip...ok ''this included, but I mean that there are two caves here in this forest, one of which had a magical vortex, and now one with a portal to...who knows where. Again, in the same forest!" This had the Johanna and Philip wondering as well. Why were there these two caves? And could there be more of them? Philip looked at the portal, "Well, regardless, that is a mystery for another day. Let's solve this one first." Johanna shrugged her shoulders as Philip stepped through. "Come on Todd!" she called from over her shoulder. With that Todd decided to follow suit with his friends. Unseen from the trio, emerged a hideous monster from the darkness, changing form to a crow and took flight, into the portal. Salem, Massachusetts January 1693 The three stepped out of the portal and found themselves in a completely different cave, this one, not hidden under a tree stump, but an actual cave. "Well, what have we actually gone?" asked Johanna. As they stepped out they were surrounded by trees, fallen leaves and individual blades of grass covered in frost, Todd and Johanna's breath were visible. "Brr, it's freezing here!" Todd muttered, creating a fireball for him and Johanna to warm themselves. Philip pointed in the distance, "Look a town!" This town was filled with buildings of different sizes (but all pretty small when compared to modern structures), with trees occasionally interrupting the "modern" city. "Well, maybe someone can let us step in and let us warm up." Philip and Johanna grabbed Todd's arms, as he teleported them behind the a building that was within his line of sight. Johanna shivered, the early winter air making her regret wearing skinny jeans. Todd asked, "I assume you're ready to go?" Johanna nodded. The trio stepped out from behind the house and into the streets, surrounded by the Puritans who lived in the city. Philip noticed that Puritans stopped and whispered to each other, and the men shook their heads. "Uh, Todd, is this such a good idea? It's rather obvious that the portal sent us back to Colonial Times, the people are Puritans, very strict religion Puritanism. Don't you think two teenagers and a walking pile of futuristic technology will draw negative attention?" "Nah," Todd smiled, brushing the warning off, "I've traveled to countless of dimensions, hundreds of universes, some of them currently in the 1500's, and no one ever thought twice about how I looked." Johanna then added, "You know I just now, realized the real scope of your powers Todd. I mean the universe is the entirety of existence, and you travel from one "entirety" to another entirety." More people turned towards them, Philip muttering, "Shush, we can't let them hear us talk about this, that's leaving the suspicious territory and straight to the gallows for heresy." "Oh come one Phil, I think you're exaggerating that a bit." Todd said. Philip answered, deadpan, "In a colony of strict religious people, who believe that God created them special, in one universe, only to be told by some loon in weird clothes that there are infinite universes, what would that seem to them?" "Well the colonies were made for religious tolerance..." Todd began, before he and the others heard a bloodcurdling scream, causing all the people, the colonists and the three time travelers to look upon a brown hair girl, who appears to be having the fits. "What's going on?" asked Johanna. "Don't know, but we have to try to help." Todd said, starting to run off before Philip grabbed his arm. "We can't meddle with the timeline Todd," snapped the AI, "I know it flies against your Episcopal upbringings, but you can drastically alter everything we know!" Todd tore his arm free, taking some grey blobs with him, and started to run again. But two more pairs of arms grabbed Todd, with iron grips that he couldn't break free from. Other men grabbed Johanna and Philip, also with powerful grips. Philip was considering breaking free with his superhuman strength, but knew it would get them in more trouble. "What's the meaning of this?" Philip questioned. On of the men snapped, "Accusations of witchcraft, deals with the Devil and assault of the children of Salem." Todd's head fell and muttered, "Ah damn it...of all the places we could've gone, it had to be Salem, Massachusetts?" Johanna gave a weak chuckle, trying to reason with the men, "I'm sorry, but what's your proof?" The man restraining her answered, "You're clothes are improper for a lady," to which Todd muttered, "Out of all the places I traveled, of course this is the place that would actually give a crap about what we wear..." A woman, helping the girl, Ann Puntam II, up continued, "Using Black powers to strike down the girls." The list was finished off by a priest, who was helping restrain Philip, "And you're friend here isn't breathing, no mist crosses his lips." "Oops," Philip whispered. The two humans groaned. Johanna questioned, looking at Todd, "To the church?" "To the church." The three were shoved in direction of the church while the people yelled at them. Whenever any of them slowed the men would shove them. At the church door Todd had an idea, a hastily made idea, but an idea none the less. Todd snapped in an fake Irish accent, "We've done no witchcraft, such heathenry is beneath a practicing Catholic such as myself!" The Puritan behind him slammed him against the church doors. Philip knelled besides him and explained, "Todd, the Irish and English don't really have the best history together. That and the Puritans considered Roman Catholicism heresy." "Would've been nice to know..." Todd muttered back, getting air back in his lungs. Johanna helped him up as the men opened the church doors and guided them between the pews. The priest in charge of the church had his back turned, as all the Puritans came in, as did the afflicted girls. The priest turned around and gave the three an evil smiles. "O-oh no..." Todd muttered as the familiar face of his foe gazed upon them. "Nilrem?" Johanna questioned. "But how?" questioned Philip. The sorcerer was dressed as a Puritan priest, long black robes and a white collar that covered the chest. "What have you brought to me now?" demanded the false priest. "The afflicted have named these three out as witches." said one of the men. Todd muttered under his breath, "Yeah and completely ignored the man who actually did sell his soul to a devil!" Philip then responded to Nilrem, "Look stranger, I have no idea why these girls believe we are witches. These two are good Christian souls, as for me...I'm a more enlightened person, who has no certainty..." The girls shrieked suddenly causing multiple people to cover their ears, including Todd and Johanna. The girls screamed of demons lacerating their flesh. Todd groaned, "Oh for God's sake, he's is trying to freaking defend himself! Why would he send demons to attack the girls when he's trying to defend himself (and us) in the court?!" The girls screamed out, yelling that Todd's image was attacking them, to which Johanna responded, "If you can see his image, then what is his name? Surely he must now his name." Todd saw out of the corner of his eye, Nilrem mouthed out "Todd." "Saw that Nilrem!" Todd snapped. Nilrem smirked as Todd faced him, sending himself flying into the wall, as if some force shoved him back. The men then clamped shackles around the three individuals' wrists. "Be gone worshiper of Satan!" cried out Nilrem, being helped up by the people, "Get these three out of my sight, as I must prepare tests to see if they are true witches, though I lack any doubts." After be shoved and pushed to the jail house and literally thrown into a cell, Todd remarked, "Shortest trial in history ladies and gentlemen! Wait for 98 years for when we can get a proper trial!" At the cell door was Nilrem, donning another disguise as a beggar, "Well, isn't this interesting?" Nilrem smiled, "Now I can murder you three before I even meet you." "But how do you even recognize us then?" questioned Philip, "If you haven't met us yet, how do you recognize Todd?" The sorcerer smiled evilly, "The name of the World Walker spreads across dimensions, space and time. Did you think that my future incarnation would leave me uninformed?" Todd was silent for a second, his mind blown by that revelation, "...Actually yes, because when I met...will meet you in, roughly 300 or more years, you have no idea about me." Nilrem hold his chin, "Hmm, must be a time paradox. Regardless, as you're now in this time, once I kill you..." Nilrem waved his hand, making snakes form around the bars, hissing at them, before they lunged at them, vanishing in wisps of smoke. Todd responded, "I'll just destroy these chains when no one's around." Nilrem raised a finger, correcting Todd, "No, you can not. These chains and shackles are made of magic resistant materials, no mater destruction, not melting, no shocking. Your magic have no effect...and speaking of effects..." The man looked around making sure no guards could see him. No guards. Nilrem waved his hands again, changing the architecture of the cell, creating three smaller cells each a third of the original cell (he could of made the rooms bigger, but Nilrem wanted them uncomfortable.) The order of the cells were Todd on the left, Philip in the center, and Johanna on the right. "Can't have you in the same cell." The man turned and walked away. Todd glared out of the cell, "Shit, he's right, I can't even feel my magic energies in my hands." The cell right to Johanna had a man, a slave, saying, "The Princes have an answer, They always do." Johanna then called, "Todd this guy is saying some weird stuff. Sounds like he's talking about some gods..." The slave, Stewart as the Europeans renamed him, snapped, "Not gods! People! People from an ancient past! From the Apocrypha! The Gospel According to Prince Hem!" Stewart slid a page from his shirt and handed it to Johanna, who quietly read it the young me besides them: "After Cain slew Abel, many of the his descendents said, "May the souls of our foes be destroyed when our blades slice their flesh..." "Not that passage!" responded Stewart, handing another page, "Sorry, wrong page, and as for my behavior, I also apologize, I have not been right of spirit, knowing a real witch lives amongst us, sending the innocent to this hell." Johanna read: 5 "Arise from the flood, fallen man, those who hid under the earth's face', those who cheated the punishment of the world," said The Lord, 6 "You're civilization is impressive, much work and turmoil has been known in its creation. 7 As I have said, "I have set My rainbow and it will sign a covenet between Me and the Earth." No harm shall come to you from the rain nor the fires nor the earth itself.'' But this world is due for a new Era of man''." 7 "And we proclaimed to The Lord,'' "God you are merciful indeed, we thank you for sparing us from Your Divine Wrath, we shall leave this realm in peace, if You please give us a home'' in a higher realm." 8 "As we have prayed, The Lord granted our prayer. ''We have left the Earth." '' "Who are these referring to?" questioned Philip. Stewart answered, "A race of humans, Who practiced magic, and perfected it. But, under the Lord's request, They left the Earth for realms unknown. I follow their magic, unintentionally finding it through my Voodoo. I have came in contact with them. They call Themselves, "The Princes of the Universe," do to Their great power." Todd then said, "While under normal circumstances I would get all excited over this earth-shattering discovery, I would like to focus on the problem at hand, that being, us about to be hung and burned at a stake..." Philip interrupted, "Actually stake burnings never happened in Salem, that was in Europe." "Whatever! We have to get out of here, along with...this gentleman here." Todd continued, gesturing to Stewart, who said, "My name is Stewart." "Thank you. So, yes we have to get out of here and take the real witch out!" Todd continued. Johanna added, "But you don't have your powers and I would assume Stewart doesn't either." Philip was hit with inspiration, "They might not have their powers..." his wrists expanded and engulfed the shackles on his wrists, only for them to retract and reform his wrists, his shackles gone, devoured. "But I still got mine." Six blobs leaped from Philip's form and landed on the shackles of his compatriots. They watched as the shackles vanished. Johanna laughed, "Philip would Rune be jealous if I kissed you right now?" "No time for jokes Johanna, we have to get out of here!" Philip continued to say, standing up. Stewart pointed across the room, "Can you get that little doll on the table?" "Uh sure." Philip said, stretching his arm across the room and retreived the cloth, faceless doll. "Here." Stewart snatched it from his hand and whispered to it. Instantly a guard opened the door, his head and face indicating that he was trying and failing to force his body to obey his mind's commands,as he unlocked and opened the cell, letting the four sprint out before locking himself in a cell and tossing the keys out of reach. Todd sprinted back to the man and said, "Really am sorry about this sir, but we got a real witch to take out." With that he sprinted back towards his friends. The others flattened themselves against the wall, two guards standing watch armed with guns and crosses. "So how do we get pass them?" asked Stewart. Philip inquired, "Can't just use your doll again?" "No, the way the doll was crafted was a one time use." "Damn!" Todd muttered. "Let me boys." Johanna smirked. Suddenly both men were struck down with quiet tinks!, as metal chains formed from nowhere, knocking the men down and out. "Nice work Johanna." Todd said, getting ahead of the groups, analyzing the clothes of the men. With a click of his fingers, his clothes were replaced with a more colonial equivalent. "I'm going to have to find some woman's clothes for you Johanna." "Well we're going to have to be sneaky about this." Philip said, slithering around the ground and slipped under the door, reforming into an alternate form, resembling one of the guards. He opened the doors and whispered, "It'll take us to long to find some clothes, would it be uncomfortable to make you some from my form?" "Uh....d-define "Form" exactly." Johanna asked, finding this rather awkward. "I take some of my nanomachinces to make clothing that goes around your usual garb, resembling the outfits of the women of this time period." Philip explained. "Well...I suppose that would be alright, as long as I'm still wearing..." "I just said you would, don't worry. Asexual remember?" "That's not the concern..." Stewart then snapped, "For the love of God Almighty can this bickering cease! We must stop the witch!" Todd nodded, adjusting the his hat, "Let's go." Philip unleashed a swarm of nanomachines which formed around Johanna and resembled the dresses the women were wearing. The four of them slipped out of the prison unnoticed. Philip turned to Todd and questioned, "So what's the plan?" There was an awkward silence as Todd sighed, "To get back home..." "What?" Philip snapped. Johanna responded, "You can't be serious!" Todd sighed again, responding, "Guys, this is time travel. For all we know Stalin and Hitler co-rule the world by us just existing here now." Philip pointed, "Yeah, but I doubt'' that'' was in the textbooks!" Atop a building was a tall humanoid-deer creature, with exposed ribs, and two smaller arms on its chest. "What in God's name is that?" asked Johanna. Philip responed, "A windego, from the Algonquian Natives, humans who turn to cannibalisim were said to become "demons" associated with winter and snow." "What time of year is it again?" Johanna asked, to which Stewart answered, "January." "Shit." Todd muttered. The windego glared at the four of them before jumping off the building. Upon landing the demon altered form, become a quadriped, with two wolf heads, one atop of each other, with an orangutan like body, with a manticore-like tail. "What just happened?" Todd snapped, his voice combining fear and annoyance. Stewart answered, "I heard of these Windegos, they shapeshift." "Oh come on!" snapped Johanna. The beast lunged towards some civilians, teeth bared. Todd groaned, "Well so much for a low profile!" The World Walker sprinted and stood between the people and the demon. Todd's fists lit up with fire, surely the weakness to the demon associated with the ice and snow. "Stop!" he yelled at the monster, as a warning. The beast stopped in its tracks and did something Todd would never expect. It bowed to him. "The hell?" Todd asked tilting his head, only for the local authorities to tackles him to the ground, as well as grab his friends and twist their arms behind their backs. One of the priests then questioned Todd, "Do you deny the sins of witchcraft now, after you have spewed flames from your hands and this heathen demon before us bows to you after you command it?" To which Todd replied, "I said I wasn't a witch, I never said I didn't use magic." the World Walker smirked. 'He's going to get us killed.' Philip thought. Nilrem appeared and stood next to the priest, who Johanna, who actually paid attention in history, recognized as Reverend John Hale. "Good job Hale," said the false priest, "Now, shall we test them?" As he said this Anne Puntam Jr. appeared behind him, giving them a sinister smile and waved. 'That little bitch...' Johanna thought, surprised she would have to say that about a child. The men the three up, as another group grabbed Stewart, not giving him a test, as he was a slave and was leading him back to his cell. "As these three still deny their unholy allegiance," shouted Nilrem, raising a hand in a priestly way, "We shall make them undergo a test, to prove their innocence!" Reverend Hale gestured to the water, explaining, "As it is said, to join with the Devil, the witches must renounce the Baptism, as such, fresh water, being pure, with renounce them!" Philip looked to Todd, "Yeah, I knew that, but is there any truth to that Todd?" Todd shrugged, saying, "I read it depends on the deal..." Johanna then asked, "Got a plan for this?" Todd nodded, "Going to make these chains vanish." But as Todd said that, he just noticed a strange feeling in his wrists. 'No!' Nilrem walked towards him and whispered in his ear, "I had more magic resistant chains my boy. Do you think I'd be so under prepared?" Philip smirked as he was about to eat his chains again, only for an energy surge to leave him a statue. "Not letting you escape again." Nilrem muttered. And with that the priests gave a heave and the three sunk under the surface of the water. As the trio were falling, Todd and Johanna saw water demons swimming around, waiting for them. Todd and Johanna looked up at the sorcerer that has pushed them from their perch. FIGHT 'And that's how we got here,' Todd thought, watching the demons get closer to them. The demons were gremlin looking creatures, except with fins on their arms, backs and heads. But their most terrifying "adaptation" they had was a mouth with twenty rows of sharp teeth. 'We're dead aren't we?' Johanna thought. Philip mentally sighed, 'Well, unlike humans, locked in syndrome isn't so horrible to me, being a machine and all...hello what's this? I'm conscious...I like to be conscious. Looks like Nilrem made a slight miscalculation on his part. This means my body should be warming up shortly...the immortal fool.' Todd felt his breath grow warm in his mouth, carbon dioxide building up, unable to breath out or use his magic to supply him and Johanna wih oxygen. 'Come on Philip, concentrate!' thought the hivemind, 'I have to help them o-oh damn it no! The creatures are increasing in speed!' The water demons grabbed Philip by his neck and casually tossed him deeper into the lake. The demons started to split up, focusing on either Todd or Johanna. Johanna cringed, waiting for the demons' claws and teeth to plunge into her flesh. But instead the demons simply snarled and spoke in an infernal tounge. She could only make out one word, one name, "Malacoda." Todd used what little strength he had to simply kick the demons away from him. But human instinct kicked in shortly; a stinging pain filled his lungs as he inhaled the limitless water around him. The demons took this opportunity, two of them forced themselves into his mouth, saying to each other, "To possess the World Walker..." "Will surely give us the power to aid in the ascension of Ba'al from Hell-Beta!" All Todd could think of for a split second was, 'Shit.' The demons found themselves in the mindscape of the World Walker. It was...underwhelming to say the least. It was what humans have potrayed as the mind in their media, a room filled with doors, cooresponding to individual memories and homes of psychological aspects. "This'll do us no good," said one of the demons, as he and his partner begun to meld together like a river, as demon leigons tended to do during possessions. "We must find the meta-scale, so I can achive our goals." The meta-scale was a realm somewhere between the inmaterial mind and the physical brain, the connecting point between the two as to interact. So the demon slithered out from the internal mind and out to the meta-scale. Todd was not only losing breath, but slowly control. He could feel the demons enveloping his brain and mind. He was forcing his mouth to stay shut, not just against his natural urge to breath but against the demons, trying to kill him so they can inhabit the corpse. 'They already...casus Dei...got about...Ave Anti-Christus...about 150,000,000 neurons, well seems like they are leaking some of their knowledge...so that's about...damn 15% of my brain!' Philip begun to swim back up, 'Got to get Todd and Johanna back up to the surface!' A wave of telekinetic energy forced him back to the depths, before the demons debated on what to do with Johanna. The first demon questioned in its demonic language, "What are we to do with her?" "I believe we can still take her over, regardless of...Malacoda's works. Besides isn't he and Lord Ba'al on the same footing, as the highest officials of The Devil?" (A/N: No, I am not saying Ba'al is anywhere near as interesting or as impressive a character as Malacoda, I'm merely noting that they are both the highest officials of their respective Satans. :) ) "You fool! Do you wish to test it!? Ba'al has told us to respect Malacoda, as he is an enemy of God! It would be best to not anger either of them..." Todd eventually found the demons in his Meta-Scale, shouting, "There you are!" The fused demon gazed back at Todd, who noticed his own form darkening. 'Damn! They're getting more of my mind! I'm being put in my Shadow!' "Exactly..." smiled the demon. "Right...in my mind, thoughts are not private." Todd muttered, noticing how the darkness has speard up to his stomach. "No! They got 60% of my mind!" Todd whispered to himself in fear. The darkness continued to spread as the demons continued to take over and supplanted the aspects of him mind and reworking the neurons of his brain. But Todd did notice something that could buy him time. "The possession seems to be keeping my body stable, no need to worry about drowning. I still have about 40....correction 35% of my mind." The World Walker glared at the demon, as they assimilated his mind, the corner of his mouth raised up, before saying, "Time to regenerate from this wound." Todd concentrated and watched as the darkness started to fade slightly, and noticed the demons started to glow. "Oh how poetic. I get supplanted and sent to my shadow, you get resisted and you burn up." Todd chuckled. The demons snapped, "You filthy mortal brat! Roll down and die!" The infernal being swiped their arm towards the World Walker swatting him to the side and watched as the darkness rose over his form again. Todd took notice of this and muttered, "OK, so damage equals "sent to the Jungian Shadow," good to remember. But that must mean..." He charged towards the demon and tackled them to the group, he then begun to start clawing at his eyes and smashing their head against the "floor." The more he did this, the more they lit up and the less dark he became. Johanna was struggling to hold her breath, and have been listening to the demons the whole time, only to now notice that Todd was thrashing around in the water. 'Todd?' she thought. The body's eyes opened, revealing one demonic eye, the other being Todd's gentle eye. The demon threw Todd away from them, only for Todd to float gently back to the "ground". "Come on Todd," he whispered to himself, "Have to concentrate. I have to regenerate..." Todd focused on his what few memories he had left, starting with his name. "That's where I have to start." Todd said to himself. His name was his identification, without this he would literally have no way to retain his mind. The demons stood up, still blind from Todd's attack, not even noticing that he was glowing. "Come out child," called out the demon, "Your kind has to die some time..." Todd sprinted farther away from the demon, as to avoid confrontation and possible banishment to his own subconscious. Todd then started to skim through his thoughts. "What else is there?...Those demons took a decent amount of my mind...at least it seems I now have about...38%. Uh, let's see..." But this time was slightly wasted as the eyes of the demon has healed, and they were looking for the World Walker now. They seperated, as an attempt to find the World Walker, as the odds increased in their favor. Each demon now holds 31% of Todd's mind within them. "OK," Todd whispered to himself, "Less strain on me to reclaim memories. And, if I'm not mistaken, if I kill them, all the memories they stole from me will return." Todd then thought of something. As this was his mind, he could alter it as he saw fit. So he transformed the plane into a large mountianous region. "That's better." Todd smiled. The demons noticed this. "That mortal shit..." muttered one of them. He looked to either side, but couldn't find his partner. No avail. "Nice." Todd whispered to himself. So then he decied to focus more on his past, building off of his name. " Name, name was given to me by who? Who?...Mom and Dad! Hank and...Helen?... no Martha!" Todd began to pace, occassionally looking up to make sure the demons weren't around. "Who else...a girl, a beautiful girl. Uh...r-right, have a crush on her...Johanna! That's her name!" One of the demons sniffed. "Where are you little human? You all have to die eventually." He inhaled again, "Aha! Got you now you little beast!" He looked up the mountain, where the sent originated. He could hear the vauge murmerings of the World Walker. Todd drumbed his fingers on his head, trying to rake missing information, "There's another girl I know. Uh...what do I remember...gold eyes...that's it...wait, red. Something about her was red...hair! Her hair! Name now, what was a name?" Todd looked down upon the ground when he heard a crunch. The clawed hand of a demon stabbed into the "earth" that Todd stood upon. "Crap, crap, crap!" Todd muttered, sprinting away from the demon in order to reform his memories. "Name! What's her damn name!?" The youth bumped into a solid mass the appeared before him, the demon. To be blunt, he looked pissed. The infernal beast snarled, "You better start screaming like you're suffering in Hell because that's where you're going!" The demon locked his fists together and slamed it down. Todd quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the impact and noticed something peculiar about the demon's skin. "Those markings...they're runes....RUNE!" Todd shined more as the memory returned. "If only I had all my memories back but hey, it's a start." Todd glared as the demon noted his darkening. "You can't control my mind! Now get the hell out!" snapped Todd, creating a dagger, lunging at the demon. The attempts at stabbing the demon's heart failed, but he managed to get a decent gash in its chest. "While you're trying to heal from that I'm going to try to reclaim my mind." Almost immediately Todd was held with a supernatural grip. "Spoke too soon!" The second demon lifted Todd over his head before tossing him into a nearby rock "wall". Todd collided and lost some of his memories. "Ah come on! I just got those back!" The demons merged again and said, "Face it child, World Walker or not we will kill you. Besides it's too late. Your friend Johanna is probably drowning as we speak..." Todd leaped back up regaining 75% of his mind. "Thank you two for an interesting fight and for giving me back most of my mind. But I fear that it's time for me to end this!" The two demons seperated, each holding 12 and a half Todd's mind. "Damn it! When he heard "World Walker" it must've given his memory back!" one of the demons snapped. Todd sprinted and stabbed a demon in the heart with a knife he created, before sliting the other's demon's throat. "Actually," Todd said before plunging the knife into the demon's chest, "It wasn't the "World Walker" that gave me my mind back. It was "Johanna" and "drowning" in the same sentence." The demon dissolved. "Now to take back my body and get Johanna and me out of this. Knowing Philip he's probably got this handled." Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Historical Category:Incomplete Stories